Te Amo, Anna
by Haneko
Summary: Yoh estaba sorprendido, no sabía si ya había comenzado a alucinar con ella o de verdad estaba ahí, se levantó sin quitar la vista de su figura, intentando descifrar si lo que veía era cierto.


**Te Amo, Anna**

En el cementerio de Fumbari se encontraban varias personas reunidas, todos vestían de negro, algunos lloraban, otros intentaban ser fuertes, aguantando cada lágrima que amenazaba con salir de sus rostros e intentaban animas a aquellos que si lloraban libremente.

Pero sólo había una persona que estaba sentada frente al ataúd, que estaba metido dentro del agujero. La tapa marrón aún estaba abierta, permitiendo a los presentes ver por última vez ese rostro tranquilo.

"_No lo creo… sinceramente aún no puedo creer que te vayas así… siento que debo revivir a ese maldito que te mató para volver a matarlo… me quitó lo mas preciado que tuve en mi vida**. ¡LO ODIO! ¡LO ODIO TANTO!** Te quitó la vida sólo porque no te pudo tener… si él mismo lo dijo, él mismo dijo que tú merecías ser la esposa del Rey Shaman, y para eso estaba yo, ¿no? Yo gané, pero sin ti a mi lado no quiero nada, no me sirven de nada las cosas que gané si no estas para compartirlo conmigo"_

Eran los pensamientos de un castaño, llorando, viendo el hermoso rostro de aquella chica de 17 años… la cual ya no podría estar a su lado.

Los trabajadores del cementerio comenzaban a cerrar la tapa del ataúd, pero Yoh les pidió un minuto más, ellos no le dieron mucha importancia, pero aún así lo dejaron un ratito más. Era feo trabajar en un lugar así y ver siempre tanta tristeza, pero ya estaban un poco acostumbrados y cansados de eso.

Mira Annita – habló Yoh, inclinándose un poco para alcanzar la mano de su prometida y colocando una bella flor roja – Quiero que la tengas contigo siempre, yo también tengo una y la guardaré por siempre, será como estar casados, solo que en vez de anillo te entrego una flor – cerró delicadamente la blanca mano de la chica alrededor de la flor, y la volvió a dejar sobre su pecho, mientras derramaba más lágrimas sobre el rostro pálido de la rubia – Lamento no haberte dicho antes lo mucho que **te amo**, quisiera que escucharas mis palabras – cierra los ojos y dice por último, viendo como los hombres de hace un rato volvían con la tapa del ataúd – Recuerda, esa flor representa nuestra unión, la que debía hacerse dentro de un año… te amo – así, los tipos cortaron todo contacto de vista que él tenia de ella.

Pilika se acercó a Yoh y lo abrazó, él correspondió de inmediato, ya que también necesitaba uno, y ambos lloraron, ella demostrando que de verdad estaba mal, y él silenciosamente lloraba, pero sin ocultar su llanto.

Pasaron toda la tarde y parte de la noche ahí, hasta que sus amigos le dijeron a Yoh que se fuera a casa, que descansara. Él no quería apartarse de ahí, pero sus amigos insistieron, diciéndole que no debía bajar los brazos, que debía seguir, que siguiera con su vida y todo lo que lograra, lo lograra por y para ella.

Algunos se ofrecieron en quedarse con él y ayudarlo en cualquier cosa, pero él se negó, diciendo que quería estar solo. Ellos aceptaron su decisión, pero diciéndole que lo irían a visitar seguido.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cuando llegó a la pensión, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se sentó en el escalón del recibidor, muy pensativo, ya no lloraba, pero sus ojos amenazaban con dejar salir más lágrimas.

Agarró la flor que estaba cuidadosamente metida en el bolsillo de su saco, y la miró por largo rato. Se levantó y caminó despacio hasta las escaleras, las subió torpemente y entró a la habitación de la chica que había perdido. Miró todo detenidamente, estaba todo tan ordenado, tan limpio. Él jamás había ido a aquella habitación a limpiar, y ahora que lo veía, se daba cuenta de que Anna era muy cuidadosa con su privacidad.

Fue hacia donde estaban todos sus libros, tomó uno, el más grande, era viejo y marrón, con hojas amarillentas, sonrió débilmente, era el mismo libro con el que estudiaba sus hechizos.

Abrió la página del medio y metió allí la flor, y luego lo cerró, abrazándolo con mucha fuerza. Estuvo así por un rato, luego dejó el libro sobre los otros, se paró, y salió corriendo de la habitación, bajando las escaleras de un salto, y saliendo de la pensión, directo al cementerio… quería estar con ella un rato mas.

Corriendo por las oscuras calles, cruzando sin mirar, salvándose de cada auto que casi le pasa por enzima, empujando a cada persona que se le cruzaba, llegando así al cementerio, subiendo las escaleras y yendo hasta aquella colina, donde pidió la enterraran, junto a la tumba de su fiel amigo Amidamaru.

Se arrodilló cansadamente frente a la piedra con el nombre de la rubia, sobresaltándose al sentir una presencia fuerte, se volteó y ahí la vio, de pie apoyada contra un árbol, de brazos cruzados y mirando hacia abajo.

Yoh estaba sorprendido, no sabía si ya había comenzado a alucinar con ella o de verdad estaba ahí, se levantó sin quitar la vista de su figura, intentando descifrar si lo que veía era cierto.

¿Qué pasa? – dijo la rubia de repente, con una pequeña sonrisa, pero aún si mirarlo - ¿Estás bien? –ahora si levantó la vista, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, entonces fue ahí cuando él notó una flor roja detrás de su oreja izquierda, ella nota que miraba la flor, entonces habló – Me pediste que la tenga siempre, y así será –la flor era un poco transparente, como ella, pero eran ambas muy visibles.

A-Anna – susurró Yoh, acercándose de a poco mientras estiraba su mano, hasta llegar a ella y notar que no la podía tocar, su mano solo seguía de largo hasta tocar el árbol.

Es inútil –sonrió tristemente – Ya no estoy viva – se acerca hasta quedar cerca de él, mientras ambos se miraban intensamente – Nos arrebataron una vida juntos, Yoh –

Que injusta es la vida – Yoh comienza a llorar – Lamento no haberte podido salvar de ese infeliz, si tan solo hubiera sido mas fuerte en ese momento, y no cuando ya te había perdido… perdóname, Annita, perdóname, por favor- rogaba sin dejar de llorar.

Yoh – susurró dulcemente – No fue tu culpa, yo se que el único responsable fue Hao, él nos alejó para siempre en cuerpo, pero sabes que mi alma y mi corazón son tuyos, ¿Cierto? – le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de tristeza.

… - Yoh seguía llorando, encontrando difícil articular las palabras, hasta que lo consiguió, en un tono ahogado – Cierto, y tú sabes que mi corazón y mi alma te pertenecen a ti… **te amo** Annita, **te amo mucho** –

Y yo a ti, Yoh, **te amo muchísimo**, jamás quise tanto a alguien como a ti… estuve esperando toda mi vida por ver llegar el momento en que yo esté vestida de blanco, tú a mi lado y ambos decir "acepto"… y ahora… ese momento no llegará jamás – Anna había comenzado a derramar muchas lágrimas pero en ningún momento dejó de mirarlo a los ojos.

Anna – susurró y calló de rodillas al suelo, con ambas manos a los lados y la cabeza gacha, Anna se arrodilló frente a él intentando saber que le pasaba.

Yoh, estás cansado, deberías ir a dormir – intentó buscar su rostro, pero él lo ocultaba mas

No, Anna, no quiero dormir… simplemente no puedo seguir sin ti –la mira a los ojos – No puedo vivir si tú no me acompañas en esta vida –

No digas eso, tú vas a seguir, vas a ser el mejor Rey Shaman de la historia y seguirás esforzándote por ser mas fuerte, estudiarás, trabajarás, conocerás a alguien especial, te casarás y tendrás hijos – le sonríe mientras lloraba cada vez más.

¡No puedes pensar que te olvidaré y que estaré con alguien mas, eso jamás pasará! – casi gritó.

No te pido que me olvides… es lo último que quiero que hagas, sólo te pido que sigas, que le muestres al mundo que no hay que bajar los brazos… ¿Dónde está el chico que siempre dice "Todo saldrá bien"? ¿Dónde quedó? –

Murió cuando te fuiste –

Estoy muerta para todos los demás, pero para ti estoy viva en tu corazón, ¿No? – él asiente mientras se secaba brutalmente las lágrimas con el puño de su saco, Anna observó ese aspecto desalineado que tenía, esos ojos rojos de tanto llorar… verdaderamente ambos la estaban pasando mal – Quiero que hagas todo lo que nosotros no podremos hacer… forma una hermosa familia y yo vendré a conocerlos – le sonrió sin dejar de llorar – Ten un hermoso hijo, o una hija en todo caso, y enséñale lo bueno de la vida… haz que me sienta orgullosa de ti –

No quiero seguir, no me podré enamorar de nuevo, no hay otra como tú, además, recuerda que eh estado solo siempre, hasta que llegaste tú, mi primera amiga – le sonríe – La única chica que me conoce perfectamente bien y aún así siguió conmigo siempre –

Eres un chico guapo ¿Qué tanto te puede costar conseguir una linda novia? –

Mucho… me va a costar mucho, ya que todas se enteran tarde o temprano que hablo con fantasmas… y, además, no quiero estar con ninguna más que contigo –

¿Y si buscas a alguien parecida a mi? Que tenga poderes y no se asuste de los tuyos… Tamao siempre estuvo muy enamorada de ti… quizás…- fue interrumpida por Yoh.

¡No! ¡No Anna! No te voy a negar que ella es una gran chica, muy dulce, pero no se parece a ti en nada… y no hay nadie que se asemeje –

Haz el intento, por favor, intenta hablar con alguna chica, intenta quererlas, no pienses que no te puedes enamorar porque al corazón no se lo maneja, ¿entiendes? Tú no sabes quién podría ser la próxima dueña de tu corazón – él solo la miró, y ella le sonrió, Yoh se sintió un poco mejor al ver esa sonrisa… ella jamás le había dedicado una así, y de verdad que se veía hermosa, ella continuó hablando – Ahora a dormir, vamos, yo iré a la pensión contigo y cuidaré de tus sueños, para que sean tranquilos, como siempre lo fueron –

Ambos se pararon, él comenzó a caminar y ella flotaba a su lado, era tarde, pero aún había gente caminando por ahí, aunque ninguno podía ver a Anna.

El camino fue silencioso y lento, no tenían prisa por llegar. A Yoh le ardían los ojos de llorar y llorar y Anna… simplemente no sentía ardor alguno, se sentía raro ser un fantasma, no sentir, no estar cansada… se sentía raro que la gente pase y te atraviese sin verte. Yoh se molestaba un poco con la gente, pero no los podía culpar, ellos no la veían.

Llegaron a la pensión, Yoh abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar primera, tenía en la mente ser atento con ella, aunque ella obviamente pudo pasar por la pared o ir directamente a la habitación de Yoh, pero él al contrario de eso, la dejó pasar como todo un caballero. Eso también se sentía raro… que te traten como si estuvieras viva era raro.

Ella comenzó a ir a la habitación de Yoh, él la siguió en silencio, al llegar, Anna se arrodilló frente al futón de Yoh.

Ven, descansa, yo te prometo que me quedaré a tu lado – ella le semi-sonrió y él la imitó, estaba muy cansado, no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, se quitó los zapatos, el saco, la camisa, las medias, y se dejó el pantalón negro, no tenía ganas de cambiarse, se tiró ahí, se tapó y se puso de lado para observar a la chica de cabellos dorados – Buenas noches, mi Rey Shaman –

Buenas noches, mi sacerdotisa – él cerró los ojos lentamente, pero volvió a abrirlos y la miró – Anna –

¿Si? – preguntó suavemente.

Te amo – le sonrió

Yo también Yoh, yo también – le sonrió con tristeza. Él volvió a cerrar los ojos durmiéndose al instante. Ella simplemente se recostó, flotando en el aire, de lado, viéndolo a él, viendo esa carita tan tranquila.

Lo observó por toda la noche, sin cansarse, riendo de cada gesto que él hacía, viendo qué era lo que soñaba… ya que ella ya no podía dormir.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

No sé si dejar el fic hasta acá o hacerle una continuación… ustedes me dicen.

Es el primer fic de Shaman King que hago… ((En realidad el primero que publico, ya que hice un par mas))

Ni siquiera lo volví a leer para ver si había que corregir algo… lo subo así recién terminado.

Se lo dedico a Constanza, mi amiga Kony, o Contu, como yo le digo… aunque me dijo que no lo iba a leer porque maté a Anna TT.TT, pero adoro a Anna, es la mejor… y si la maté fue porque necesitaba hacer un fic trágico… últimamente siento deseos de matar a alguien, y no hablo de un fic… PERO CONTUUUU … GRACIAS POR AYUDARME CON TODO ) TE QUIERO MUCHO!

Ojalá que les guste… y me dicen si lo sigo o este es el fin..

Besos!

Chàáòóhh

Roshio.-♥ 05-10-2006


End file.
